Damien's Story
by Marcus Adams
Summary: Journey of a young boy discovering that he has extraordinary abilities.
1. Chapter 1

_**HEROES FAN FICTION**_

**DAMIEN'S STORY**

**VOLUME ONE**

"**BIRTH"**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"**X-RAY"**

Do you ever get the feeling like you were meant to do something… extraordinary? I've always thought so myself, I knew that I was meant for something greater, something worthwhile. I was born with some type of genetic defect, I didn't know the specifics but my father, a research scientist at a prestigious University, was searching for answers.

I don't see him a lot and when I do, he's always taking blood and hair samples or running some kind of experiment. It's not his fault, I know he wants to help, but not everything can be fixed.

After an argument with my father, I found myself with the ability to 'see through things,' yeah that's right, I had X-Ray vision! I ran out, you know, I just needed time to myself. Little did I know that my life was about to be turned upside down.

_When backed into a corner, most creatures are able to pull of an unexpected and extraordinary feat to protect itself or something dear to them._

**Downtown New York City, NY**

The scent of New York City's finest hot dogs hung in the air. As I walked through the heavily packed streets, I felt guilty on how I had handled the previous situation at home. I knew that I needed to cool off before I headed back. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard desperate cries coming from an alley. I instinctively followed them and found two men; one of which was hunched over the other who seemed unresponsive.

"Peter!" the conscious one said, holding the other up in his arms, who I deduced was Peter.

"Hey!" I called as I drew closer. "What happened?"

The conscious one seemed reluctant to answer.

"I'm trying to help you," I said.

He analysed me quickly, as if thinking whether he could trust me. "He's my brother," he said quickly. "He fell from the fire escape," he continued indicating to the spot.

"How?" I asked, this whole thing didn't make any sense. Was this guy lying? Had he pushed his brother himself?

"I don't have time for this," he said. "I have to get my brother to the hospital."

I called upon my X-Ray vision and scanned Peter quickly. "He should be fine," I said as the other one finished talking to the 911 operator.

"What?"

"My dad's a doctor," I said, I was kind of lying. He used to be a doctor though. "He doesn't seem to have broken anything, he should be fine."

He looked at me suspiciously before saying 'thanks.'

I extended my hand. "By the way, I'm Damien."

"I'm Nathan Pe… just Nathan," he said, shaking my hand. All of a sudden, he froze. I could feel his hand start to grow colder, while mine became increasingly warmer. I pulled my hand back quickly and he shook his head, as if coming out of a daze. "Who are you?" he asked, rather hostilely.

"I just told you, I'm Damien," I replied. He went back to his silence and I left, confused about his behaviour.

As I crossed the road I heard an ambulance siren. My head turned around, spotting the speeding vehicle. Instinctively, my knees bent, as if charging and like an elastic band, released, literally sending my 'flying'. My mind was overwhelmed with emotions. I was scared, surprised, happy and free. How was this even possible?

I soared over large buildings and apartments. At first, it was hard to control, but eventually, I learned that if I concentrated my weight to one side of my body, I'd go in that direction.

Half-an hour later, I fell (in an attempt to land) on the grass in my backyard. "Dad!" I called excitingly as I moved towards the house. The door was half open. I continued through the house and headed to the kitchen. That's when I saw _him_. As my dad was lying unconscious on the floor, there was a guy rummaging through his papers. As he turned around to face me I saw his Horn Rimmed Glasses.

"Hello Damien," he said. "My friend and I need you to come with us."

I turned around in an attempt to escape. To my horror, I found myself facing another guy. He was a bald, dark guy. He remained silent, he never said a word. He just reached out and put his hand on my forehead and everything went black…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"**Company"**

The light was shining bright against my eyes as I struggled to open them. As I awoke I scanned the area. It seemed as though I was in some sort of a cell.

"Where am I!" I called out. I moved towards the glass, desperately trying to use my X-Ray vision to see through it.

"If you're trying to use your abilities, it won't be possible..." I heard someone say. I instantly recognised the voice, it was the man with the Horn Rimmed Glasses. "...as long as the Haitian is around."

"How did you know about...?"

"We know a lot more about you then you even do," HRG said. "You don't even understand what you're capable of."

"What does that matter to you?" I said firmly.

"You're scared and glad at the same time. You feel like your invincible," he said. "You're dangerous, a menace to society."

"I've never even hurt anyone!"

"Not yet," he said.

"What do you want from me?"

"Your help," HRG answered.

"My help? You call me a menace, a threat, and yet you ask for my help?" I noted.

"We're fighting fire with fire, so to speak," HRG said. "There is someone, like you. A killer, named Sylar. We need your help to take him down," he continued.

"What do I have in common with a killer?"

"As you develop your abilities, you'll understand," HRG answered. "All we need you to do is to bring him in."

"If he's so dangerous, why don't you use the Haitian or whatever to bring him in?" I asked.

"We need to get near him first," he answered. "Also, it would be in your best interest to help us. If he found out about you and your ability, he'd hunt you down and open you like a tin can."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't, but do you want to spend the rest of your life in this cell or be the hero you were meant to be?" he said. I had no choice, did I? There was no way I was going to spend the rest of my life here.

"Fine," I agreed. "But how am I going to catch him? I don't even understand my ability yet."

"We've analysed your DNA. Apparently you have the ability to replicate the special genes that make others like you special," he answered. "Of course, you'll need someone to help you control it first."

At that moment an attractive blond haired in her mid-twenties walked in. "Hey Damien," she said, producing a flash of blue sparks in her hand.

**DAMIEN AND ELLE – SOMEWHERE AT PRIMATECH PAPER HOURS LATER...**

"So what, you can control electricity?" I said, trying to 'spark' up a conversation.

"Wow! Your observation skills are exceptional," she said sarcastically. "You better be a better toy than that other guy my daddy gave to me. Turns out he wasn't much of an electrician."

"I don't know how to reply to that," I said. I sat down on the floor, pushing up against the wall.

"Look... are we gonna' play or what? You're boring me," she said, sitting adjacent to me. "Let's get this over with. Touch me and replicate my ability."

"You make it sound so easy," I replied.

"Just think about being able to do what I can do," she said, laying her arm on the table.

I gently placed my hand on her arm and felt the goosebumps appearing on her arm. "You okay?"

She ignored me. I concentrated on her, feeling the warmth of her skin. I looked at her and caught her avoiding my glance.

"Is it working?" she asked quickly.

"I don't think so," I said, jumping as the door opened suddenly.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you," a semi-bald man said, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "I'm Elle's father, I think I may have the answer to unlocking your power."

"I'd love to hear it," I said.

"First, I need to ask you, what did you feel right before you realised you could see through things?"

At first I was reluctant. After all, I had no clue whose these people were. But they held the cards, I needed to co-operate if I wanted to get out. "After I hugged my dad, I somehow felt stronger, more powerful," I said, recounting the experience. I stopped. "It was the same with this other guy I met in an alley. As I shook their hand, I had the same sensation as before and when I let go it was as if I had never met them before."

"So when you replicate their ability, they forget the last couple of minutes?" he said. It seemed as though he was talking more to himself than me.

"I think that an extreme emotion might trigger-" he stopped as his phone rang. As he answered it, his expression changed. "I'll be there," he said to the voice on the other end. He hung up the phone and then turned back to me. "Nice to meet you Damien," he said before turning to Elle. "I'm sure you'll help Damien find... the right motivation." He walked out, leaving Elle and I alone.

"What did he mean? The right motivation?" I asked.

"I hope you're quick on your feet," she said, producing an evil smile. Then she went crazy. She started shooting electricity out of her hands, barely missing me, as if she were a predator playing with her food. After two rounds of my 'dance', one of the bolts grazed my arm. As if in response, I instinctively flew straight into her, flying the both of us straight into the wall. I held her arms up, to keep her from shocking. She struggled against me. Suddenly, I felt a jolt of energy and I flew off her. As we both got up, she looked at me, confused out of her mind.

"You ready to get started?" she said.

"We already did," I answered. The lights started flickering suddenly and my body felt like it was overcharging electricity.

"What are you doing?" she screamed before she crumpled to the ground. I realised I was absorbing all the electricity around me. All I could remember was the door opening, a gun going off as I hit the ground after an object plummeted into my back.

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
